The monitoring of individual or specific uses electrical equipment is done so with utility submeters. As a result, submeters may then be used to determine a user's electrical bill based on its measurements indicating the amount of power consumed or discharged from the electrical equipment.
As such, submeters are installed in public electric vehicle charging stations to determine the billing amount for a client's use of the electric vehicle charging station. Because most public electric vehicle charging stations charge for the amount of energy consumed per each charge session, it is important that the submeters provide and display accurate measurements to reflect accurate billing information.
However, because there are no standardized or uniform public electric vehicle charging stations, there are various different submeters with their own specifications. Additionally, these public electric vehicle charging stations also have different calibration settings and configurations, making it very difficult to ensure the accuracy of these submeters. This is particularly troublesome considering that the National Institute of Standards and Technology has issued guidelines and accuracy requirements to ensure that the submeters are accurate and precise.
As a result, there currently is a need for a single universal meter test device that is able to capture measurements from a submeter in real time, and to compare measurements with a standard to calibrate and independently ensure the accuracy of these various submeters locally and in real time.